


關機半日

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ





	關機半日

  
依約來為他開門的高文行動緩慢，但以捲著一條棉被（奇妙地和他和他舅舅平常的打扮有幾分神似），眼神渙散的情況下已經能算是禮儀完美。他邀請蘭斯洛特進房間，好像他們不是彼此都心知肚明蘭斯洛特出現在這裡的惟一一個理由除了做愛還能有什麼似的。

你這個打扮是怎麼回事？他以最低限度的人道精神關心高文，而真正富有同情心、體貼等善良美德的人會立刻離開這裡，避免打擾病人休息。但好客的高文還是倒了茶給他，坐到他對面，棉被讓他看起來像隻臃腫的熊，藏著甜美的蜂蜜在自己的窩裡。

他把棉被拉得更嚴密，聲音低啞地致歉，今天我們什麼事都別想做了。

蘭斯洛特緩緩喝掉高文給他的茶，濃度和往常一樣恰如其分，但茶水燙得嚇人，對方不會犯這種錯，這樣的溫度解不了任何渴。他伸手碰觸高文的臉，然後是額間，對方終於放鬆了打直的腰椎，像是垮下一樣地把臉靠進他手裡。他的體溫和茶水一樣熱，蘭斯洛特輕輕壓下他的嘴唇，手指抵住舌頭，嘴裡比體外燙上許多，帶著不健康的腥熱，靈巧的舌頭也不像往常一樣貪婪，舔舐一切蘭斯洛特放進他口中的東西。

這並不是很難的暗示，高文在蘭斯洛特抽出手指後來到他腿間，他依然裹著被子，跪坐著吞下已經半硬起來的陰莖，他沒有力氣像平時一樣又吸又玩著花樣舔，從根部捲著舌頭直到頂端，吞下每一滴汁水。現在高文只是張開嘴，讓蘭斯洛特扶著他的腦袋，一下一下地肏，幾乎聽不見什麼聲音，連堵住喉嚨的甜蜜嗚咽聲也細不可聞。嘴裡過高的熱度彷彿融化的糖，與高文的被動都讓蘭斯洛特興奮，無視他滿是淚水的眼睛，粗暴像是沒有盡頭。精液射進嘴裡時高文呆滯地哭著，來不及吞嚥的精液從嘴角流下，被蘭斯洛特的手指抹進充滿他味道的口中。

他呆坐在地上好一會，蘭斯洛特已經穿回褲子，正要離開前被高文用最後一絲力氣拉住，一團熱氣倚靠著他的腿。

高文……？

那團火似乎說了什麼，蘭斯洛特彎下腰才辨認出一句很微弱的冷，如果你不介意我硬不起來的話……他挪動身體，視野模糊的眼睛向上看他的臉。

 

你得去床上睡。

他放縱自己想像了一會兒全無抵抗和反應的高文，只是一具熱和迷茫的肉體，最後還是決定拖著累壞的他回到壁爐邊的床，把厚重的棉被重新蓋得嚴密，到了一杯水餵他喝下。睡著的高文看起來很柔軟和年幼，不如在太陽下的強大，一隻手像害怕惡夢的孩子似地握著蘭斯洛特的手掌不放。蘭斯洛特因此多留了許久，心裡沒有一絲怪異的感覺，儘管過去他們從未一起待到天亮，這次他連自己也不明白這麼做的理由。  


**Author's Note:**

> 輕易被敲詐XDD，梗源來自阿然ˋxˊ  
> 寫在關機維修日
> 
> 此CP關鍵字：彼此的性奴、互相傷害、雙輸、暗戀彼此的砲友關係


End file.
